I am Wrongful
by MoonlightRissa
Summary: Durincest! Warning you right now! Rated M for Smut. If you don't like incest I would recommend not reading it. This is my two cents :D


_I didn't know how it happened and all I know is that I see him every day. Smiling, laughing even though we had lost our home to Smaug and have a home living under the blue mountain. How I love him... I didn't know how to handle this feeling and what I would have to do. This is wrong... So very wrong but I can't get the thoughts out of my head. I need him, without him I would die... without him I wouldn't want to be here anymore and even with that being the case he is my brother and I will always love him. _

Fili watches Kili from a far, practicing with his sword against Uncle Thorin. Kili would look over at him smiling, it feels like he doesn't have a care in the world. How would he feel knowing his brother wants to touch him and fuck him. Fili closes his eyes looking away from his gaze and sharing a room at night was becoming difficult not to take him in his own bed. But he was scared that if Kili ever found out his disgusting secret that he would lose him forever.

"Fili!" Kili runs over and hugs his brother, "Did you see me? I beat Uncle Thorin!" His brown hair was messy.

"Tripping me doesn't count Kili." Thorins voice was harsh as he walks over to the two boys.

"You'll need more practice than that if you wish to fight out in the world."

"Yes uncle." Kili rolls his head.

"I'm only looking out for you two. Dis left me to take care of you and I don't need my sister breathing down my neck. You're grown ups start acting like it." They both nod their heads and Thorin cracks a smile before leaving the two boys alone.

"I don't know why he gets that mad with us. He's a big softie deep down he just doesn't want anyone to know." Kili smiles and looks at Fili.

"Are you alright brother?"

Fili looks down at his brother. _Am I alright? No... I'm not Kili... I need you, I want to make love to you. I want my mouth along every inch of your body. I want to fill you up with my cum. I want you to be a panting mess under my gaze. _

"I'm fine Brother!" Fili speaks cheerfully as he wraps his arm around Kili's neck as they walk through the halls in the blue mountain.

_I am wrongful... He will hate me and he will leave if he ever found out my dirty secret. _

Around night time Fili and Kili head to their room and their separate beds. Fili sat on the edge peeling off a few layers of his clothing, "Kili, I'm going to have a bath..." Fili tries his best to hide his erection from his brothers view.

"I will be back later."

Kili waves his hand, "Have fun brother."

The sound of the wooden door shuts and Kili breathes a sigh of relief. He pushes himself up and blushes feeling his erection throb under the sheets. He runs his hands through his hair. "What am I going to do?"

_I couldn't understand this feeling I was getting. Every time I looked at Fili, I would think dirty thoughts. His hands grasping my hard cock and stroking me. His lips on my body and I wanted nothing more than to touch him and make him moan in pleasure. But he is my brother and if he ever found out he would hate me and be disgusted for even thinking such thoughts. I am wrongful and I cannot let him know... For so many nights I wished to crawl into his bed and kiss those lips, run my fingers through his blonde hair. I didn't know when these feelings arose, it started when we were younger. But I was young... And I didn't know what these feelings meant... Now I just want to tell him how much I love him._

Kili groans grabbing onto his cock and stroking it slowly at first as his brothers name escape his lips. "Fili..." He breathes out.

The next morning Thorin sent the brothers out into the woods to help Dwalin with some hunting.

"Must we do this? I'm too tired." Kili groans. Too tired from trying to orgasm quickly before Fili returned to the room.

"Aye laddies, quit your moaning and go out there and get some meat." Dwalin watches the two brother walk into the forest.

Kili looks at Fili, his eyes watching the movements in the forest. How he longs for his brother to look at him with those eyes. Kili blushes feeling his erection form in his pants.

_Choose your moments Kili...this isn't one of them!_

"Kili!" Fili whispers.

He turns around avoiding his brothers gaze. "Uh yes Fili?"

"I see a rabbit."

"Oh?" He pauses not moving.

"Get over here!" He whispers harshly. Kili sneaks over hiding his problem.. And pulls out an arrow and aims it at the rabbit.

The rabbit goes flying into the tree, it's body twitching for a few moments before it stills.

"Well... That was easy." Kili blinks and walks over to remove the rabbit.

The whole day with Dwalin drove them mad, "I thought it would never end!" Kili groans walking into their room and falling onto his bed. Fili follows in behind smirking at him.

"Don't complain brother, you did good and Dwalins always a pain to handle."

"How does Balin do it?" Kili mutters out.

"He leaves for long periods of time." Fili chuckles to himself walking over to his bed and sitting down.

"I'm going to go have a bath, it's been a long day. Ill be back later."

"Okay brother." Kili smiles and as Fili leaves he follows behind him to the bath. He stands near the wall into the opening and goes to peek when he hears Fili groan and the sound of water splashing.

"Kili..." He whispered out. He blushes standing there.

_Is he really.. Saying my name? No, there is no way.. No this is wrong... I cannot have my brother this way. I can't, no matter how much I love him and want him. I am wrongful and shameful. _

Fili leans his head back as he strokes his hard cock. He closes his eyes feeling Kili's hands running along his body, his lips trailing his neck and his cock rubbing against his. Fili's eyes shoot open when he hears the sound of movement. He looks around the bath and the doorway but sees no one.

"Hello?" But only silence answers him back. Fili blushes and groans as his cock twitches and cum falls over his hand.

He curses in dwarvish before cleaning himself up. He returns to their room and notices that Kilis not there. Fili changes into some clothes and crawls into bed. But he does not sleep and he waits for Kili to return much hours later.

_**The wooden door creaks open and Fili hears the sound of the door closing. He lays there finding now that he can sleep when the sound of his bed creaks and there is an extra weight. **_

_**"Fili..." He hears Kili whisper out his name. He groans a little and turns to look at him, "Is everything alright?" **_

_**"It is now..." Kili bends down and captures his brothers lips in a searing kiss. Fili blushes and then pushes him away. **_

_**"No.. We can't-" **_

_**"Yes we can." **_

_**Fili growls and pins his brother beneath him as he begins trailing his lips along his neck kissing and sucking on him.**_

_**"Fili... Oh Aulë." He moans out.**_

Fili woke with a startle, a loud noise of some sort sounded outside here door. He pushes himself up and moans at the throbbing erection that is twitching from the lack of attention. Fili looks over seeing that his brothers bed was empty and got up putting on his clothes in hopes that it would hide his erection. He opens the door seeing Kili on the floor.

"Oh brother! You're awake!" He smiles standing up.

"What's with all the commotion?"

"Uncle wants to reclaim Erebor back and I want to go! Some of them are gathering in the main hall. Surely you will come with me!" Kili's excitement put a smile on Fili's face.

_How I wanted to touch his face and kiss those lips, how soft would they feel against mine? I cannot keep thinking these thoughts... If Thorin were to find out... He would surely rid me from this home and then how would I see the one I love everyday? I am wrongful and shameful. _

Kili pulls his brother along the halls to where the dwarfs gathered. Only ten of them are standing around Thorin. Kili and Fili walk in and head towards the group.

"Is this all?" Thorins voice sounds over the huge room as his eyes catch Fili and Kili's.

"I need those that are willing to go on this Quest to take back Erebor. 12 of you have shown, and I will gladly take you all on this quest. I have met with someone who is willing to help us and I have asked him to find us a 14th member for our group." He scans the group, "You all must travel to Hobbiton and to The Shire. There waits our new member."

"Who is it?" Bofur asks.

"I do not know. I must meet with Dain and the others. I depart tonight and I suggest you do the same." Thorin gets down and walks towards Fili and Kili.

"Do you think you are ready for a quest like this?" he looks at Kili as he speaks.

Kili nods his head, "I'm more than ready Uncle."

Thorin nods, "Then I am to assume you and Fili will be leaving together."

They both nod and watch their uncle walk away from them. "Come Fili! We must go pack."

Kili smiles running back to their room and grabbing his sword and putting on layers of clothing.

"Come brother..." he looks over at Fili, "Is something...the matter?"

Fili blushes looking away, "It is nothing brother..."

"No Fili...something is bothering you, is everything alright?"

_How I want to hold him and touch him. Making him cum while moaning my name. I want to possess him and only have him love me and me alone._

"Kili..." His voice sounds dark with lust.

Kili looks down and blushes seeing his erection push against his loose pants.

"Oh!" he blushes turning around avoiding his brothers gaze.

Fili goes silent and Kili stares at the furs on his bed. _Don't look at me Fili...he must be disgusted by this...he must hate me. I am wrongful for wanting my brother in such a way. And I am sinful for I want to taste his cock in my mouth. _

Kili doesn't move but hears the sound of footsteps walking closer to him. He gasps feeling Filis hands on his hips and groans as Fili presses his hips against his ass. Kili wanted to move and he could feel Filis arousal however the next part was not something he thought he would ever hear from the one he loves.

"You're disgusting." Fili whispers against his ear before pulling away and grabbing the rest of his things leaving him alone in their room.

"You're right..." he whispers into the empty room.

_I am disgusting..._

Kili finishes packing up his things and heads out of their room. He walks through the halls towards the outside where he could find the ponies.

Fili leaves their bedroom feeling disgusting and horrible for what he said.

"Kili..." he breathes out sadly.

_Why couldn't I just say I was feeling the same...why didn't I just pin him on the bed and make him mine? Because I am disgusted with myself...and now he's feeling bad for having the same feelings as me. But this is wrong...maybe he'll realize this and never want me. Soon he'll hate me... Hate me._

Fili ran his fingers through his golden hair. What was he going to do now? The word hate ran through his head...he was in love with his brother but didn't know how to handle it. Fili turns to look behind him and sees Kili walking slowly after him. He wasn't smiling anymore and the thought tore at his heart.

_I caused the sadness that he feels. He is pained because I told him so...You don't deserve him and you don't deserve any happiness that he could have offered you. _

Kili looks up and catches his brothers gaze. _He's been crying... Oh Kili...how I want to wipe those tears away. Please smile...please._

He stops walking and Fili watches his brother. How much more could he take...

"Lets go Kili before everyone gets the good ponies." Kili nods his head and follows after his brother quickly and quietly.

They both reach outside and get on their ponies and leave on their way to Hobbiton. For the first few days the brothers are quiet and not much is spoken between the two. Finally they stop for the night in a secluded cave.

"Fili, could you gather some firewood." His voice was calm and sweet.

"Okay." Fili leaves the cave and Kili watches intently.

Kili blushes watching his brother leave the cave, it didn't matter what Fili said to him... He still loves his brother and would always want to be with him. He sits in the dark waiting for his brother to return.

He sat there for an hour or so, _Where are you Fili?_ he leaves the cave and walks out into the darkness.

"Fili!" he looks around. "Fili! Brother where are you?" His voice was beginning to shake.

"Fili!" he walks further into the forest.

Kili jumps feeling a pair of arms wrap around his waist.

"Fili?" he whispers.

"Kili..." he rests his face in the crook of his neck.

"Where...have you been." Kili was trying to speak through without moaning. He felt Fili's hot breath against his neck.

"I am sorry Brother...for making you sad."

Kili bit his bottom lip, he was close and his arousal was pressing against his pants.

"I-it's alright brother..." he felt Fili's lips press against his neck and this time a moan escapes his lips.

Kili felt his brother still. _Oh Aulë...please don't leave...just stay with me Fili...I love you so much that it frightens me._

But the assault on his neck continues, Fili's teeth lightly bite onto his neck causing him to moan loudly.

"My brother..." Fili whispers as his hand travel down to cup Kili's erection in his hand.

_This is wrong...but it feels right. Is love supposed to be wrong? _

Kili leans into his touch and falls onto the ground. He could feel his brothers hand slipping into his pants, his hand felt hot against his throbbing cock.

"N-no." Kili pulls away quickly and stands up to fix himself.

"This is wrong!" his voice echos through the forest.

Fili looks at him, "Wrong? Is that what you think of me?"

"No Fili...what would the others think!"

"Who cares what they think! I want you and I know you want me too. Don't deny yourself because you are scared."

"Why aren't you Fili! You should be, what if Thorin ever finds out or worse... what if mother ever finds out!"

Fili walks close but Kili backs away.

"This has to stop...I cannot stand what I'm feeling." _It hurts to pain you with these words brother. _

"Are you not ashamed of what you're feeling?"

"No Kili, I'm not and I never will be." Fili turns and walks away towards the cave with Kili following behind his arousal throbbing painfully.

Fili walks silently, he knew his brother wanted him... There was no denying that. So what he really wanted to know was what is really bothering Kili. He needs to think and then soon he would confront him about it. Kili was never good at hiding anything from him, Fili needs to know because he could see that it was tearing at him. Fili knows he loves his brother and that it didn't matter if anyone would find out...Love is Love.

The feelings were scary at first but then who else to be with than the one he spends all his time with.

Fili walks towards the cave and gets inside, "Bundle up...it's going to get cool out." Fili grabs his cloak and slips it over him.

He watches Kili curl up in a ball on the opposite side.

When Fili wakes the next morning he notices that Kili isn't across from him. He gets up and walks out of the cave.

"Come brother, we should go while the day is nice." Kili smiles down at him.

"We could have left earlier why didn't you wake me?" Fili walks over to his pony.

"You looked peaceful...I didn't want to wake you." Fili blushes at what he says.

Fili gets on his pony and they leave once again to travel along the roads. Fili looks over at his brother occasionally, _I love you Kili... And I want to touch you and pleasure you._

The sound of a howl sounds through the skies. Fili stops the pony, "That doesn't sound good..."

"What is that?"

"Warg scouts... Kili we need to move now!"

"On these ponies? We're going to have to send them off and we can travel by foot!"

"Fine!" Fili yells jumping off his horse and smacking its behind as both the ponies run forward down the road.

"Lets go!" Fili and Kili run into the forest and stay low trying to follow the road. They see the Wargs run along the roads, sniffing and growling as they run.

Kili follows behind Fili and occasionally stop to duck in the bushes.

But as they run Fili loses sight of Kili.

"Kili!" his voice yells out. "Kili where are you!"

"Fili!" Kili's voice echoes.

Fili sees his brother running and dodging the Wargs and trails his brother running as fast as he can.

"Kili!" he yells out as he runs tackling his brother into the bushes. He looks down at Kili and his arousal begins growing hard in his pants.

_Not now...All the times this had to happen! Why now!? _

Kili gasps as he feels his body being forcefully taken to the ground. He opens his eyes seeing his brother and blushes feeling his arousal pushing against his brothers.

_Oh Aulë... Why now?_

They lay their silently waiting for the Wargs to disappear. The sound of thumping paws disappearing in the distance.

"I think they're gone..." Kili whispers quietly.

"I think so too." Fili looks down at his Kili.

"Fili..." Kili whispers watching his brothers eyes, his golden hair tickling his face.

Kili moans lightly as his arousal throbs and aches for attention.

They both laid there staring at each other, both their arousals pressing against each other.

_This is too much... I want him... I want him to take me, fuck I need to cum. Fili, oh Fili. I love you and I don't know why I can't say that to you._

Then he hears his brother speak. "What is bothering you dear brother?"

"Fili?" Kili groans feeling his brother move against his arousal.

"You say you are ashamed of me but is there something you are not telling me?"

"Fili I..."

"I can feel your cock straining against your pants...I know you want me. What's stopping you brother? Do you need release?"

He couldn't do it anymore, this was it...he needed to say something.

"Fili-" but his brothers lips crashes against his own. Kili moans loudly against his brother as his hands cupped Fili's face deepening the kiss.

"Kili...I want you. Will you let me have you?"

"Yes..." he moans out feeling his brother pull at his clothing. Kili slides off his brothers clothing one piece at a time. His cock aching as the fabric rubs against him, Fili wraps his arms around Kili's waist grinding his cock against him.

"Kili... Oh Kili, how I've waited for this."

"Fili..." he breathed against his lips, "I love you more than anything."

Fili smiles as his hands pull down Kili's pants exposing his lower half. "I'm so happy...Is that what was bothering you?"

"Yes."

Fili captures his lips again quickly, his need growing more and more. Fili runs his fingers through his brothers hair, "I love you Kili...I don't want anyone else. Only you Kili..."

"Really?"

"Do not ever doubt me..." Fili slides down his pants freeing his cock from his fabric prison. He growls deep in his throat looking down at his brother.

"You're so beautiful...I'm glad no lass got to you. I get to ruin this body for everyone else."

"Fili...please make love to me."

"Slowly brother...I want this to last. I've waited too long to rush this..." He groans feeling Kili's hand wrap around his throbbing arousal.

"All for me Fili? I've longed to feel you inside me..."

"Kili!" he growls out, "I'll explode if you keep talking like that."

And sly smile comes across Kili's face, "Oh." Fili moans capturing his lips as he rocks his hips into Kili's hand.

"You feel so hot Brother...you must be longing for release..." Kili whispers against his lips.

"I will, when I fill you." Fili continues to kiss his brother as his fingers run through Kili's brown locks.

Kili moans latching onto Fili as he reaches over to his pants and pulls out a bottle of oil.

"You came prepared..." Fili whispers against his mouth. Fili's hand slips over Kili's running his finger tips over his rough hand. "I love you Kili.."

"Please brother...I need you."

Fili slides down to his brothers aching arousal and pulls the tip of him into his mouth. Fili moans feeling the salty taste of his precum and Kili moans running his fingers through Filis hair.

He runs his tongue along Kili's length before pushing himself up and opens the bottle of oil.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes." Kili whispers.

Fili pours the oil onto his cock and rubs the tip of him at Kili's entrance. Fili moans as he begins pushing through the tight ring and a hot sensation engulfs his cock as he fills Kili to the hilt.

"Brother!" Kili moans out.

"Kili...My dear brother how I love you." Fili bends down to kiss him deeply as thrusts slowly.

"Fili! Please Fili harder!" he groans feeling Kili drag his nails down his exposed chest. Fili slides his hands down to Kili's hips and pulls him tightly against his throbbing shaft.

"Kili..." Fili ups his pace as he pounds into Kili making him cry out in pleasure.

"Yes Fili!" he moans out as he rakes his fingers through his brothers hair. Kili could feel his cock aching for release, he blushes feeling Filis hand grab onto him as he strokes it slowly.

"You're tense brother...cum for me." Fili whispers against his ear.

"N-not yet." he grins before flipping him onto his back, Kili arches his back in sweet bliss feeling his brother hit that one spot inside of him.

Kili slides his hands up his brothers shirt exposing his stomach and chest.

"You're beautiful Fili..." Kili cries out, his brother moving faster and thrusting hard. Fili pulls his brother down for a heated kiss, "Brother I'm going to cum." Kili whispers.

He gasps feeling his brother hand around his cock, "Good, cum for me brother. I want to feel you on me." Kili cries out as his cock twitches and hot jets of sperm spurt out between them.

"I love you Kili."

"I love you too brother." he moans out as he feels Fili's cock twitch releasing inside his dark cavern.

Kili collapses on top of Fili, his breathing coming back to normal.

He smiles kissing Fili's neck, and pushes himself up a little, "I love you."

Fili smiles pushing a strand of hair away from Kili's face. "And I love you. How many times do you plan on saying that?"

Kili kisses him deeply. "As many times as I desire."

"Good." Fili hugs his brother close as they lay their in silence.


End file.
